The present invention relates to air conditioner condenser units. More specifically, the present invention provides a cover configured to enclose and filter an air conditioner condenser for preventing debris, leaves, and the like from entering the condenser unit.
Many residences and commercial buildings employ outdoor air conditioner condenser units in order to cool and heat the interior thereof. Due to the outdoor proximity of the air conditioner condensers units, the condenser units are exposed to insects, dirt, debris, leaves, and the like. These elements cause the air conditioner condenser unit coils to become clogged, thereby interfering with the efficient operation of the condenser unit, resulting in temperature regulation inefficiency of the residence or building. If an air conditioner condenser unit is unable to operate at full-capacity, it becomes a financial burden to a user due to having to run the air conditioner more often, requiring a professional to service the air conditioner condenser unit, or needing to purchase replacement parts for the condenser unit, or a combination thereof.
Devices have been disclosed that relate to air conditioner condenser filters. These devices generally relate to multi-piece filters that cover portions of the air conditioner condenser. However, these devices fail to provide a cover that encloses the sides and upper end of an air conditioner condenser unit, wherein the lower end of the cover can fold towards the upper end via a slit and secure onto a hook in order to enable the cover to remain in an open configuration for allowing access to an interior volume thereof.
In light of the devices disclosed in the prior art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing air conditioner condenser coil covering and filtering devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.